Carnival
by Leaffeather2
Summary: Team bonding carnival guests cops boat well find out. The team is required to do team bonding over the weekend and they go to the carnival, fun right? Sure at first. Spitfire, Supermartain, Aquarocket, and what ever Dick/Babs is.


**I just came back from Canada and we went to the night market. There were games and my friend won a Domo. The night market inspired me for this. I don't like Zatanna being on the team so won't include her.**

* * *

The eight teenagers watched water drip from their clothes onto the floor of the cave, trying to avoid the glare of the league. "Well." Batman growled. Robin let out a small cough and peaked above his soaked sunglasses only to flinch from his mentor's narrowed eyes.

"Sorry you had to bail us out of jail." He whispered.

"But you did say we should do tem bonding." Artemis pointed out. One look from the league and she bit her tongue.

"What happened?" Superman wasn't glaring at the teenagers as much as the league since he didn't bond with them as much.

"Well….." They said in union.

* * *

"Do we have any missions?!" Wally cried to the Dark Knight who was dropping off Robin for the weekend. Robin was in a green shirt, black sweater, jeans, and black shoes.

"No, but I want you to do some team bonding exercise." He replied.

"I will see to it we do." Kaldur assured dressed in a white shirt, silver jacket, jeans, and blue shoes. Batman nodded to him and left. The original three went to the living room where Me'ggan and Conner were watching Alice in Wonderland. "Where is Artemis?"

"I'm here." The blonde called as she entered the room. Artemis glanced at the screen and noticeably tensed.

"Are you okay Artemis?" Me'ggan asked. Waves of panic were coming off of her.

"Y-yeah, I just don't like Alice in Wonderland." She quickly came up with, which was a total lie.

"Oh I'll change it." Me'ggan reached for the remote.

"It's fine Megalitious. You don't have to change the channel just because one person doesn't like it." Wally grinned at the Martian.

"Well I'm not a big fan earthier." Robin called out. He gave Artemis a knowing look that she could tell he had on even with the unusually dark shades covering his eyes. Me'ggan changed the channel to some cop show. "The neighbor did it."

"Since we're all here we should decide what to do this weekend for team bonding." Kaldur interjected.

"Ohhhh!" Me'ggan squealed. "There's the Happy Harbor carnival tonight and tomorrow."

"That sound great."

"I guess."

"Great suggestion."

"Anything you want sugar.

"Okay I guess."

"Then it's settled, let's all change and meet at the front entrance." Kaldur dismissed. Me'ggan turned off the TV and chased after Artemis yelling about clothes, Conner went to change his shirt, Wally zipped off to his room, and Robin that just arrived pointed out Kaldur's gills and webbed hands. "That is not a problem my friend." Kaldur pulled out a dog tag necklace and once it was on his Alantean qualities were gone. Robin and Kaldur went to the front door and soon Conner arrived in a black shirt, Me'ggan was in her human form dressed in a yellow sundress with a pink belt around her waist, she was followed by Artemis who only gave into letting Me'ggan braid her hair to the side and was dressed in her usual attire consisting of heeled boots, cropped leather jacket, green tank top, and skinny jeans, and late as always Wally had on a long sleeved yellow shirt, a short sleeved blue button up that wasn't buttoned, jeans, and his black and white shoes.

"Late as always Baywatch." Artemis teased. Wally tried to defend himself, but was shocked at Artemis' new hair. His mouth opened and closed while pointing at Artemis' hair. Artemis gave a small blush and stroked the braid. "Me'ggan braided my hair."

"Let's go." Kaldur led the team out the front door and to the harbor where teenagers and kids were hanging around. Some of the booths were flashing lights and others had announcers yelling random words to bystanders. Megan let out a girlish giggle and walked to one of the booths. "Wait." Kaldur called out. He gave each person $100 for the games and suggested they go off in pairs and switch occasionally. Wally and Robin wordlessly dasher off together, Megan glanced at Conner before Artemis pulled her into the crown, and Conner and Kaldur observed the games.

* * *

**Wally and Robin:**

The two boys instantly went to the game where they had to shoot objects popping out. Wally had an advantage since he could see time slower and know what object would pop out, and Robin is the boy wonder."I'm so going to beat you!" Wally declared.

"No way!" Robin snorted

"Wanna bet on it?" Wally grinned.

"You're on. If you lose you have pair up with Artemis next." Robin smirked at his friend' s shocked face.

"Fine when I win you have to invite Babs." Behind his glasses Dick's eyes widened in fear of his friend learning about the team and not being invited. She was going to kill him.

"F-fine." They both coughed up a dollar and the vendor started the game. Instantly the two boys shot every target in sight, their score tying up to the last couple seconds.

"YES!"

* * *

**Artemis and Megan:**

The only females decided to check out the games on the far side of the pier. Once they got there with only 14 guys trying to flirt with them. The games here gave out prizes for the winners unlike the middle where it was competition and the beginning food court where no doubt Wally will be soon. Megan although upset she didn't get Conner was happy when she spotted a dolphin. "Artemis we have to get that." Artemis smiled at her friend and gave the girl at the booth a couple dollars. She gave the long haired girl a softball to knock down the bottles. Artemis prepared and hit the bottles and all but one fell off the platform.

"What! That plat form is huge!" Artemis protested.

"Sorry you have to knock all of the bottles off the platform." The lady grinned. Artemis scowled at the lady.

_Megan: Artemis I have an idea._

With some metal conversation Artemis started the plan by slamming down more money. "I'm going again." The sales woman smiled and gave Artemis the softball. She once again aimed and threw the ball and one bottle was on the plat form. Behind Artemis Megan's eyes glowed.

* * *

**Kaldur and Conner:**

"Are you okay my friend?" Kaldur asked the clone.

"I'm fine." Conner didn't want to tell him about Megan. Kaldur stopped Conner.

"Please tell me my friend." Kaldur tried.

"Why don't you tell me about this Tula?" Conner tried to change the subject.

"Why not we play a game, if I win you tell me about Megan, and if you win I will tell you about Tula." Kaldur suggested.

"Fine." Conner shrugged. After some consideration he pointed to a game. "What about that?" Kaldur followed his finger to a game where you had to make baskets. The strongest members went to the game and paid the manager. She started the game and both of them competed to get the most baskets. Both of them were unfamiliar with the game and took them a round to get used to it. Realizing they ran out of time they went again. This time both of them were making swishes every second. The tension was thick, both of them didn't want to lose and confess. The second counted down.

* * *

After a text was sent they all met up at the food court and at a table. "I believe it is time to switch partners." Kaldur declared once everyone sat down. Megan was holding a stuffed dolphin, Artemis sat back with a smirk, Robin had a big smile on his face, Wally was eating food with a sad look on his face confusing everyone, Conner secretly watched Megan, and Kaldur looked slightly upset.

"I call Artemis." Wally said after finishing his food. Artemis glared daggers at the speedster and he returned the gesture to Robin.

"I'll take Conner." Megan got the boy before someone else could.

"I guess it's me and you Kal." Robin shrugged. Someone walked up behind Kaldur and placed a hand on his shoulder. Everyone at the table was shocked except Conner who smirked. Kaldur turned around to face Raquel Ervin in a purple top with sleeves only on her upper arm, white jeans, a jean jacket, and black boots.

"Long time no see Kaldur." She smiled over him.

"Do you know her Kal?" Wally asked.

"Oh yes, this is Raquel Ervin AKA Rocket. I met her when our mentors had a mission together." Kaldur explained in a low tone. Every one nodded. "What made you come here?"

"You can call me Rocky. Some guy named Conner told me you were sulking over 'that'." She explained. Everyone at the table glanced at Conner who smiled. "Anyway I'm here to cheer you up, so let's go!" Rocket pulled Kaldur up and ran off in the crowd.

"Wow Conner you're a good matchmaker." Artemis laughed.

"Well I guess I'm alone." Robin leaned back in his chair. Suddenly his chair fell down and he was facing a girl with red hair.

"You wish Birdboy." Barbara Gordon smirked over him. She was in a Robin hoodie, skinny jeans, sunglasses, and black shoes.

"I see you're using your birthday present." He grinned. With a hand on her hip she towered over him.

"And I'll use my Christmas present to kick your butt." She said innocently. Barbara sat down in Kaldur's empty chair. Robin used his body weight to get him and the chair in a perfect position.

"Hi I'm Megan." Megan greeted to the other red head.

"I'm Batgirl or BG." She smiled. "I'm Rob's other best friend. And I know _everything_."

"Who else is coming that knows about us and we never seen them." Artemis mumbled.

"Oh, but you have seen me." BG gave a knowing look. Artemis cursed the bats under her breath.

"So why did you come?" Robin asked similar to Kaldur.

"Wally called." She said with a shrug. Robin glared at his friend.

"Dude!" He yelled. "We had a deal!"

"I didn't say _I_ wouldn't call her." He grinned.

"I don't know about you, but I want to have fun." Barbara called. She grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him to a competitive game. Megan and Conner grabbed each other's hands and went off. Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me guess, you made a bet with Rob and you lost so you had to be my partner." She sighed. Wally nodded. "Well let's go, I saw a game I could dominate." She smiled. Wally returned the gesture and followed the archer.

* * *

**Rocky and Kaldur:**

Rocky led Kaldur to a ring toss game and pointed to a brown bear hanging above, to get it required getting five rings on the bottles. Kaldur gave $5 to the man and looked at the rings. "I'll show you." Rocky laughed at Kaldur. She held the ring in her hand and held it like a Frisbee. "You hold it like this and…." She tossed the ring and it landed perfectly on the bottle. The sales man looked shocked. Kaldur mimicked her movements and hit the neck of the bottle. The salesman let out a sigh. Kaldur grabbed another ring and got it around the bottle. "You're a natural!"

"Thank you for teaching me." Rocky kissed him on the cheek.

"You could get me that bear.'" She gave a smile. Kaldur easily won her that bear and they tried other games. Kaldur got his mind off of Tula and thought Rocket was not bad.

* * *

**Barbara and Robin:**

Barbara dragged Robin to a game where you had to race through a maze of mirrors and collect objects. As they waited in line and watched people come out frustrated they smiled at each other. "What do you want to bet?" Robin asked. Barbara pulled off her sunglasses and shoved them in her pocket. Robin, now Dick, mimicked her movements.

"If I win you have to sing for me whenever I want for a week." Barbara smirked.

"And if I win you have to join the cheerleading squad." Dick gave a devious smirk. Neither showed worry as they shook hands. It was their turn, Dick paid and he entered. Barbara waited for him to come out, she chewed on her lip and he came out in five minutes and thirty-three seconds. Barbara gave the woman Dick's money and entered. Dick tapped his foot impatiently hoping to win. It would be funny to see Babs as a cheerleader and he doesn't want to be her personal radio. You sing for her once and this happens. After a while she came out.

* * *

**Megan and Conner:**

Megan and Conner decided to get some food then they headed to the game where you had to ring the bell by hitting the base with a mallet. Megan gave a knowing look to Conner who paid and took the hammer. Swinging it back he pounded it down and the bell echoed across the pier. The woman running the stand was in awe and shock, so Conner just took the small otter.

"Thank you Conner." Megan smiled.

"Sure." He blushed a little. They walked hand in hand to other games and talked. "So tell me about your family."

"Um well I don't know a lot about them." The two sat on the dock with their bare feet swishing in the cold water. "I really only know my uncle John. What about you, I mean what did the genomorphs teach you?"

"Well, everything. I know how to read, write, talk, history, math, science, etc. But I only know the basics and a lot of history." Conner said. He looked at Megan who was studying his features. He cupped her check and leaned in.

* * *

**Wally and Artemis:**

Artemis led Wally to the middle section and to the ski ball game and turned to Wally."Ready to get your butt kicked."

"Yes, but I'm not going down." Wally leaned in.

"You want to bet?" Her response was a grin. "When I win you have to kiss Batman on the check." She smirked.

"No way!"

"Too bad you bet."

"Fine when I win you have to tell me about your childhood." Wally looked directly in her gray eyes. Artemis tensed and was wide eyed.

"What do you know?" She hissed.

"Nothing and Rob won't tell me. This is the only way. And you did bet." Wally let out a small smile at the last part.

"Let's get one thing clear West, I'm not doing this because I'm competitive because my past is way more important than my ego. I'm doing this to keep my word and not end up like, _them_." Artemis was leaned into Wally and was poking him with her finger. Artemis backed up and paid the man. He started the game and both of them wanted to win for opposite reasons.

* * *

At the pier the group met up to switch again. Rocky held a bear in one hand and Kaldur's in her other. Robin and BG walked up, one frowning and the other grinning. Conner and Megan held hands. Wally and Artemis were a big distance away and wouldn't look at each other.

"Wally what did you do?" Robin laughed.

"Nothing." He whispered out of his playful attitude. Robin realized this and backed off.

"I guess it's time to switch partners." Kaldur pointed out. Before they could switch a flashlight blinded them.

"Hey you kids!" A cop called. He ran to the group."HHPD you're under arrest for the usage of fake money." The teens exchanged looks.

"Run?"

"Run!" They jumped into a nearby boat and started it up before the cop could get to them. After they got out a little far the cop shot at them making them take cover. When they thought they were safe the boat sank on them instantly plunging them under the water. Everyone crawled to the surface and a light spotted them.

"HHPD!"

"Well that worked."

* * *

"And now we're here." Wally ended.

"You were all irresponsible, stupid, and immature. Each of you will give an apology let-"

"They got a lotta girls. Who know they got it going on. But nothing's ever a comparison to you. Now can't you see that your the only one I really want. And everything I need. Is everything you do? Any girl walk by, don't matter. 'Cause your looking so much better. Don't ever need to get. Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model. Every magazine... the cover. She'll never, ever mean a thing to me... _[Chorus:]_  
She's no you... oh, give me more than I could ever want. She's no you... oh, no. I'm satisfied with the one I've got. 'cause your all the girl. That I've ever dreamed. She's only a picture on a magazine. She's no you... she's no you. They got a lot of girls. Who dance in all the videos. But I prefer the way you. do, The way you move. You're more than beautiful. And I just wanna let you know. That all I ever need. Is what I've got with you. Any girl walk by, don't matter. Every time your looking better. I think your perfect. There ain't nothing I would change. She could be a super-model. Every magazine... the cover. She'll never, ever take my heart away.  
_[Repeat chorus]_  
No one's ever gonna get to me. Oh, the way you do. Now baby can't you see. That you're the one... the only one. Who's ever made me feel this way? Nothings ever coming even close. No one's ever been comparable to you. I don't want nothing I don't got. I don't need nothing but you. I can't get more than you give me. Don't stop anything you do. Your all that... all that, and then some. You know what... just. what I need. And no girl, no place and no where. Could mean a thing to me.  
_[Repeat chorus]"_ Robin sang as he ran around the room with the occasional stop to Batgirl. Once he finished everyone but the bats clapped.

"What. Was. That." Batman spit out.

"I-I um kind of, y'know lost a bet." Robin mumbled. When Batman was about to explode on Robin Wally sped up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ditto." He said and dashed out. Robin and Batgirl disappeared, Megan went camouflage and left, Conner plain walked out, Rocket grabbed Kaldur and snuck out, and Artemis also snuck out. Black Canary sighed.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Well there is the carnival tonight." Flash grinned.

* * *

**I was up until 3 in the morning working on this, I also had to grab a snack 1. Little Spitfire extra:**

The team stayed hidden until the league decided to get them later since it has been 24 hours since Robin got dropped off. Robin took Batgirl on a tour and she kicked his butt for not letting her join. Megan and Conner decided on a movie marathon with Wolf and Shphere. Kaldur also brought Rocket the cave. And our lovely little arguing bunch were in their rooms. Wally was laying on the bed in exaution, he was even more interested in Artemis since he lost the bet. He tought about asking her, but there is a 99.99% chance she'll say yes he thought. Giving up to the curiosidy he got up and ran to her room.

"Artemis." Wally called as he knocked. A muffled 'what' sounded. "Can we talk?" The door flew open and Artemis stepped out before he could see her room.

"Talk." She said with a hand on her hip. She took out the braid so her hair was down waves.

"What was your childhood like?" He tried. Artemis' jaw clenched.

"I didn't lose the bet."

"I know, I'm asking you as a friend." He didn't want to leave. Artemis opened her door and gestured Wally inside. Her room was like the others, but she added green bed sheets and one wall was littered with maps, dots, pins, and pictures of Sportsmaster and Cheshire. Artemis patted the bed next to her.

"When I was little..."


End file.
